In typical backup systems, a file may be divided into one or more chunks that are stored on a backup storage device. In some situations, all chunks of one file are written sequentially to the backup storage device before the next file is written. In other situations, the chunks of one file may not be contiguously written to the backup storage device. As an example, in multiplexed backup, various files may be backed up simultaneously, and the chunks of a file may be interleaved with chunks of other files as they are written to the backup storage device. In some systems, an index table may be created in order to track the locations of the chunks and to associate the chunks with their respective files. A file may be restored by reading each chunk of the file at the address of the backup storage device specified in the index table.